grandchasephnafandomcom-20200214-history
Story
Story Grand Chase is practically a MMOSPG [Massive Multiplayer Online Story Playing Game] rather than a MMORPG Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, mainly because in each dungeon is a storyline including the Grand Chase Characters. However, when Ntreev advertises Grand Chase, they refer to it as an MMORPG. The Trial Forest dungeon has no story. After that dungeon,Elesis,Lire and Arme are in about every storyline. They are first introduced at Trial Tower. The Serdin and Kanavan Kingdoms, the biggest kingdoms on the Bermesiah Continent, coexisted in peace until their lands were slowly overcome by the evil Queen of Darkness, Kaze'aze Intro Kaze'aze managed to infiltrate the Kanavan Kingdom by murdering the Kanavan Queen's most loyal and trusted retainer, and then disguising herself as him. As a result, Kaze'aze was able to get close to the Queen and entice her into the ways of darkness. Kaze'aze blinded the Queen of Kanavan's eyes to truth and led her to wage a five-year war against the Bermesiah Kingdom. All of Bermesiah was devastated; many heroes fell in battle, and even the Queen of Serdin sacrificed her life in hopes of ending the fighting. The death of the Queen of Serdin broke Kaze'aze's hold over the Queen of Kanavan, who, after finally regaining her senses, erupted with fury over Kaze'aze's treachery. Kaze'aze escaped before the Queen of Kanavan could execute her. This lead the Queen to dispatch The Kanavan Trackers to punish the Queen of Darkness, but after years of searching, she was nowhere to be found and the Queen's Trackers vanished as well, forcing the Queen of Kanavan to abandon her search. The Serdin Kingdom experienced a series of bizarre incidents related to Kaze'aze after the Five-Year War: these events revealed that Kaze'aze manipulated the Kanavan and Serdin Kingdoms into fighting each other. The newly appointed Queen of Serdin is now determined to prevent Kaze'aze from starting another war between the two kingdoms for the sake of the entire continent. The Queen of Serdin has prepared to confront Kaze'aze and counter her evil plans by organizing Grand Chase, an elite corps that will fight for all of Bermesiah. Characters Elesis is a human warrior from Kanavan with an extremely aggressive attitude towards others. She had a beloved father, who unfortunately, was a tracker that the Kanavan Queen dispatched. She joins the Chase in hopes to locate him, and if possible, get revenge in case Kaze'aze killed him. Lire, an elf, went into hiding with her companions, the Elven Corps of Eryuell Island, due to Kaze'aze's influence and the war. When the war ended, the elves formed an alliance with humans, and discovered the madwoman behind the scenes. Lire was sent on behalf of the elves of Eryuell. Arme is a cheerful Magician of the Violet Mage Guild in Serdin. She is extremely curious about the arts of magic, and even Kaze'aze's powers interested her. The reason of joining was simple: in hopes to encounter the evil queen and her magic. Ryan is an Elven Druid who's intentions are to preserve nature. He is first introduced to the group at Elven Forest as a "Wolf" trying to defend the forest. After the deed was done, he joins the Chase. Ronan, a loyalist to Kanavan, is introduced at Gorge of Oath, and he gives the group the "Holy Bless" advantage. He then leaves, saying he is headed for Gaikoz Castle, and requests for their support. After defeating Gaikoz at his own castle, Ronan thanks the group and joins them on their journey. Lass, an unknown child who's memory is blank, is first introduced at Kamiki Castle, where he seems to be possessed by Kaze'aze. He then disappears after, just to watch the Chase squirm. At Kaze'aze Castle, the players must fight the possessed Lass, and then a dragon-like beast named Jin Kaze'aze. Lass is "freed" from Kaze'aze's possession, and then joins the group, wanting to restore the evil deeds he had unwillingly caused. Amy, the Oracle & celebrated Dancer of Xenia, is introduced at the Temple of Cuatal, where she trips and falls after using Ditzy Rush. Elesis sees Amy as a weird pink-haired, pumpkin-faced monster (on purpose), and charges. Lire thinks a similar thought, "She's prettier than me..." and then she orders the group to attack. Amy says, "Ouch, that hurts..." (for tripping) and then "I don't have time for this!". She then uses Dance Fever and leaves, leaving Ronan and Ryan in awe, Elesis and Lire cursing (dialogue + chat filers), Arme laughing (at Lire and Elesis), and Lass feeling refreshed from her dance. After saving Zen from the evil clutches, she returns in possession of the Orb of Circulation, and joins the Chase to stop the Ascendant God's mission of chaos. Jin, a Fighter from the Silver Knights clan, is introduced at the Ruins of the Silver knights, where he attacks a Skeleton Fighter who is mobbing Elesis. The Black Fairy Queen soon arrives in an attempt to kill Jin. He then asks the Chase to stall her long enough to gather his chi to finish her off, then he releases his move which nearly kills her. However, the Black Fairy Queen escapes, barely surviving. Jin then joins the adventure, in hopes of rebuilding his lost nation. Sieghart is the 4th starting character (Korean only), 9th in others. He was granted immortality by the Highlander Gods and supposedly is a 600 year old hero of Bermesiah. It was often speculated that Elesis is his granddaughter due to sharing the same last name, but was confirmed to be true in both their first and last meetings. He constantly meets the group during their journey, in Outer Wall of Serdin, Forsaken Barrows, Partusay's Sea, King Guang's Fen, and Xenia Border, believing they are too young and unskilled to be the Grand Chase. He puts on a little "test" for them in Ellia, and after they bypass it, he joins them. Mari is the 10th character to join Grand Chase. She is from an ancient kingdom known as "Kounat"; however, the kingdom was destroyed and she lost her memory. She is first met in the Temple of Destruction, studying a DK Mark-I she killed (Dialogue says she killed everything but the scene kills only one monster). This left the Grand Chase team impressed for killing off the monsters on her own, but then another wave returns and Mari leaves shortly. After another battle with the returning monsters, Mari noticed Sieghart when she heard he was immortal, as Elesis said "How can an immortal be so weak?" after Sieghart said "Ugh! I'm so tired I could die!". She decided to test this by throwing a bomb at him, and when he survived, she became interested in him and joined Grand Chase to further study him. This frightens Sieghart, who states "It sends chills down my spine!". However, the real reason of her alliance with them is because Sieghart hails from 600 years ago, and may know a thing or two about Kounat. Dio, the 11th character, is a Demon from the unknown, bearing unimaginable powers. His portal sealing him within was supposedly located at Hell Bridge. It was said he aided Kounat before its final end, and was sealed away after the war. He supposedly joins the Chase after seeing how the demonic dimensions are becoming unsealed, but the reason of joining or aiding is not specified.